


Angel in Hell Season 2

by chibinekochan



Series: Angel in Hell [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: Previously on Angel in Hell:Satan destroyed half a building.You are an angel and came to hell as an exchange student. You had to stay in Human Mc's old room. Human Mc died in a tragic accident.All the demon boys are being very weird.Somehow you have a pact with the brothers?Ultimately it's revealed that you were the human Mc before you became an angel.On top of that, Simeon is your mentor/friend and Lucifer proclaimed that you have to stay no matter what. Lucifer is basically ready to declare war just for you.Now you will have to decide what to do.Will you go back to heaven? Will you remember your past life and risk becoming a demon yourself? Who are you even? Is Lucifer serious about his threat? What are the other brothers going to do now?There also might be a romance here somewhere.
Relationships: Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Angel in Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132451
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up. For a brief moment, you feel almost normal.

Until the memories from yesterday start to flood your mind.

It still feels very raw. “I was human…” You whisper to yourself.

You shake your head. It's no use staying in bed and pondering over this. 

The overwhelming urge of just being normal again rushes over you.

You stand up and take your usual shower; the hot water feels pleasant on your skin. It feels like it washes all of your pain away.

You dress, somehow it feels strange to have your usual angel clothes on your body.

You sigh and keep your hand on the doorknob. How will you face everyone today?

No! You have to eat at least, even when it's going to be awkward. 

You open the door, only to almost fall over a tray. It's filled with food. You see a note on top of it. Undoubtedly written by the brothers.

Hey, we hope you are okay.

Text us when you are done eating!

We just want to know if you are okay. 

You got the whole week off, so please rest.

Text us if you need anything. I will bring some books later.

I bring some mangas or games or umm well whatever you want.

You're not alone, no matter what.

P.S.: Lucifer is stupid.

This note makes you smile, you can tell that they all fought about what to write and that some of them just added some stuff.

You take the food inside. They really are good people. 

Despite everything, they still did their best for you. Maybe it was only because of your past with them? This thought hurts.

You start eating but can only finish about half of it. Despite it being all of your favorite foods. 

It makes you feel pretty guilty. 

Then you hear the notification sound from your phone. 

It's a message from Luke. You can only see half of it. He is asking if you are okay. 

You feel tempted to answer no, but just put the phone away. 

Next, you lay on your bed for a while. Thoughts start to swirl endlessly in your head. 

So many things at the same time cross your mind. You yell out from frustration. This won't bring anything. 

You get up from your bed and decide to go for a walk. 

You just quickly text the brothers a thank you and Luke a brief message informing him that you need some space. 

Then you leave the building. 

It feels good somehow. You don't have a clear goal in mind and just wander into town. 

All this noise helps a bit, the random things in the windows distract you. 

This almost feels normal, even if a bit lonely. 

You are engrossed in an outfit when someone addresses you. 

"It's lovely, isn't it? I bet it would look lovely on you." You know this voice very well. It's Asmo. 

"Hey, Asmo…" You have talked often before, but right now it's kind of awkward. 

"I know there are a ton of things that we all need to talk about, but you know what. I just really want to go shopping and forget about everything right now. So how about we just pretend all of this stuff didn't happen and have some fun?" Asmo seems to have a lot on his mind as well. 

He must be equally hit by everything. He looks like he didn't get a wink of sleep. You don't mention that. 

"You know what. You are right. I was feeling a bit lonely anyway." Somehow it feels good to run into Asmo like this. His offer just seems like what you need right now. 

“In that case, it's a shopping date!” Asmo is suddenly very giddy.

Seeing this makes you smile a little.

You both head into so many stores and Asmo finds so much that he wants you to try on. It's very exhausting, but in the end, you both find something.

“We should go to that new coffee shop before heading back home.” Asmo seems to just want to rest a bit.

“I'm pretty beat and having something sweet sounds great.” The image of fresh cake pops into your head.

Asmo offers you a cheerful nod.

You go to the coffee shop, and your table is in a secluded corner. 

After you get your coffee, Asmo is suddenly very gloomy. “I know I said I just want to forget about everything, but I just have to say it: I'm very ashamed of what I did. I brought you to the club and caused this whole mess since I didn't watch over you. I'm truly sorry.” Asmo is guilt written. This must truly weigh on his mind.

“I don't blame you for what happened. I'm not a small child anymore, and while that demon was a creep, you can't constantly watch me.” You feel glum, but you know Asmo did nothing wrong.

“I was also a big butt when Satan rightfully called me out. It only made it worse. I also feel extremely bad about lying to you. Not only that, but I mean you were back. That was all that was important to me.” Asmo groans and sways his head. He must feel very remorseful.

“I'm not back, though…” At least not as far as you are concerned.

Asmo smiles ruefully at you. “You're right. They have lost their life…but you are still so similar… That makes this even harder.” It seems hard for Asmo to admit this. “At the start, I was just so happy to have my friend back. It wasn't important to me that you had lost your memories or that you are an angel now. That just meant I could persuade you with my charm and that we could just make new memories together…” Asmo takes another deep breath, deep sadness reflects in his eyes. “I now realize I was mistaken. It was unfair to you and o your former self. I was a terrible friend, and I can only hope you will forgive me and trust me that I will do better from now on.” Asmo looks like he is about to cry.

It hurts to see him like this.

You take a sip of your coffee, letting his words sink in for a moment. “I can't even imagine what you have been through. Seeing a loved one that died… I don't know what I would do in a situation like that. I like spending time with you, and could use some support.” You know there are many difficult decisions that you will have to make.

Asmo gently puts a hand on top of yours. You look puzzled.

“I will always support you no matter what.” He smiles at you. This seems to be the first time he undoubtedly looks at you.

“Thank you Asmo.” You smile back at him, feeling like a weight has been lifted from you.

Then you both talk about various topics and finish your cake and head back to the dorm. 

You feel much better.

“Yo…umm…are you doing alright?” You run right into Mammon in front of the gate.

He seems extremely uncomfortable.

“Not really but I'm working on it. Asmo helped me to feel a bit better.” You give him a slight smile.

Mammon glares at Asmo.

“We ran into each other in the city.” Asmo lifts his hand in defense. 

“Is that right?” Mammon seems a bit doubtful.

“Yeah, I was just kinda walking to clear my head, and that's when we met.” You aren't certain what the issue is.

“Ah…well, umm, do you have some time now?” Mammon shifts awkwardly around.

“Aren't you just being cute Mammon? Asmo giggles.

“Come on, I just have to talk about some important stuff.” Mammon huffs.

"Alright, I will give my big brother some space. Have fun you two." Asmo waves to you and walks to the dorm. 

Mammon mumbles something. 

"Anyway… Do you have some time?" Mammon asks again.

"Sure." You can tell it's urgent to him. 

Mammon looks relieved. "Great, let's go to my room."

When you arrive at his room, you can see it's a big mess. Mammon just realizes this with slight panic. 

"Aghhh… I-I should've cleaned." Mammon seems frustrated. 

"It's alright." You don't care right now. 

Mammon just makes some space for you two." Well…okay just come sit here."

You sit down on the sofa beside him. 

"First I want to ask how you are… Though I kinda can imagine you must be upset and feeling all kinds of things. This whole mess really shouldn't have happened. We should have been honest. I mean I know we couldn't, but we are demons, there is no need for us to follow the rules, right?" Mammon gets pretty worked up and takes a deep breath. "No, never mind that." He shakes his head. "I just want to make sure you know that I want you to be happy. I know it's a lot to ask for right now.” Mammon takes a deep breath. “It's all messy and I don't even know how to feel either. I just want to wake up and feel normal again. Ever since you… they…died everything is just a huge mess.” Mammon pauses for a moment. “We were never a normal family, and we lost Lilith before. That messed us all up. Then when we lost the one thing that was important to all of us, and we never recovered from that.” Mammon shakes his head. “I never recovered at least. It was like I got punched and gutted every day.” Mammon's hands are trembling. “Seeing you was just like that too, but kinda worse. It was nice to see your face, but you are a different person now but not really. It's just… I-I can't understand it… I'm sorry it's just so confusing." Mammon just puts his face in his hands. He starts crying, which really surprises you. 

Mammon is filled with grief, confusion. 

You place your hand on his trembling back. 

"I'm sorry you have to see this…" It sounds like Mammon wasn't expecting all of his emotions to just break out like this.

“It's alright Mammon. Thank you for telling me this.” Seeing him this distraught hurts you. You feel like crying too, you gently caress his back, to console him. There are no words that you two can even share.

It's almost like Mammon is finally truly weeping for what he lost.

You can only be there and watch over him.

You don't know for how long Mammon is crying, and it doesn't really matter. 

Then a knock on the door makes you both almost jump up.

“I'm busy!” Mammon yells, trying to mask his hoarse voice.

“I need the book you stole.” Much to your surprise, it's Satan's voice.

“I know nothing about some books.” Mammon looks caught.

Satan opens the door, seemingly done with this. “I'm done playing games Mammon…”

His eyes meet yours, silently sitting on the couch, next to the red-eyed Mammon.

“What in the devildom are you doing?” Satan narrows his eyes.

“We were just talking.” You don't want any more misunderstandings.

“Yeah, none of your business anyway.” Mammon is pouting.

“I thought we agreed to leave them space and why are your eyes red?” Satan isn't sure what happened, but it bothers him. 

"I tried this new deodorant and got it in his eyes. I was just helping him." You can tell Mammon is uncomfortable about crying. 

Mammon just nods and goes along with it. "Yeah exactly, what are you even thinking? Accusing me of crying? Get a grip…and I got no books at all." Mammon is huffing. 

Satan only makes a fed up motion with his hand and grabs a book right from the floor. "Whatever. You should come with me. I have a few things we should discuss." Satan pays little attention to Mammon and looks at you. 

"Sure." You assume that Satan had some thoughts about yesterday. 

"I am done here anyway." Mammon is slightly pouting, but he also seems to be extremely tired. 

You think he will need space to come to terms with everything. 

Satan is not even looking at Mammon. You wonder if they fought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will address the previous Human Mc as Mc. I just want to avoid confusion. I hope everyone is okay with this. 
> 
> I also have a warning for whatever Satan is doing. In case that you are sensitive to abusive behavior, this might be a trigger. So just skip everything that happens in his room.
> 
> I added a * when it ends.

Both of you leave Mammon's room. 

You go to Satan's room. There are books even on his bed. It looks like he is researching something. 

"Do you want some tea?" Satan makes some space for you on a chair. 

"That sounds good." You sit down and see some notes on the table. 

One catches your eye. You glance at the title: Regaining lost memories. 

You read the words with disbelief. 

Lucifer mentioned ways for you to regain your past life's memories, but you haven't thought about it at all. 

Satan recognizes the note and looks troubled. "You see, I have been looking into this for quite a while now. I admit I have not yet found a way to make you remember just yet, but I'm certain I will be able to do it. I know an extremely powerful magician. He might be capable of helping me too." Satan has obviously invested much time on this. Many nights in the library, many hours searching for books. Obtaining many rare and forbidden books. 

"I can understand why you would want me to recall my previous life, but it's not that easy." You fold your hands and twist them. You aren't sure if you would want that. It seems very frightening to you. 

"I know it's not easy, but I will find a way. Just recently I acquired a book with the help of Lucifer. I feel like this will be a break, though. I mean it would be so great if you could get healed and could remember anything." Satan smiles at you. It's unsettling. Everything about this seems so wrong. 

Your whole body is revolting against this. "Healing me? What are you even saying?"

Satan crooks his head, he is puzzled. 

"You have amnesia, so it's only natural you require healing." Satan's face seems warped. 

You slam your hands on the table, unsure why you even feel so uneasy or upset. 

"I don't have amnesia. I was reborn as an angel." 

Satan doesn't seem to comprehend. "Of course you are an angel. Your memories were erased when you became an angel. I merely want to get your human memories back for you." 

"That is completely different from amnesia. MC DIED! I'M NOT MC!" You feel such frustration. You feel tears of anger welling up in you. 

Satan seems genuinely surprised. "You don't know what you're talking about. They brainwashed you. They took everything from you."

You can't believe the words that escape Satan's mouth. Your mouth stands wide open. "That is nonsense, the angels gave my soul a new life as an angel. I'm not the same person." You don't know what to say to convince Satan. 

Your words simply don't reach him. 

Satan crocks his head. "I know you must be confused. They undoubtedly have done such terrible things to you, but your return to me is all the proof I need. I can bring you back." Satan sounds delusional. 

You experience a sense of dread and stand up from the chair. When did he become like this?

"I should leave now." You slowly back away from Satan. 

"Please MC you have to understand me. I want nothing but the best for you." Satan has lost it. It's equally tragic and scary. 

You slowly take a few more steps backward. "I'm just very tired. I need rest." You look for a good excuse. 

Was he always like this? No, he wasn't, your gut tells you that. Something inside him is broken. 

Satan takes a step towards you. You hold your breath. You feel genuinely intimidated. 

What will he do? 

Satan casually grabs a note from the table. "You should read this. I'm certain everything will make sense once you read this." He seems to be convinced at least. 

You grab the paper by shaking hands. "Yeah, I will…" You carefully and slowly step away from him. 

"Get some rest now, MC," Satan murmurs the name but you still hear it. 

You give him a fake and stiff smile and leave his room. 

* 

This was very intense. 

You almost run back to your room, shaking. How far is Satan gone? 

You feel like vomiting. 

Then you run into something tall and warm. You look up and it's Beel. 

"Oh, umm sorry Beel."

Beel smiles. "It happens are you in a rush?" Then he sees you are genuinely distressed. "What happened to you?" 

"Well, Satan he is…" You are shaking, you aren't certain if you should tell Beel.

Beel's face stiffens, "What did he do to you?" 

"Nothing really… he-he just…" Suddenly you feel tears on your cheeks. You aren't sure if you can even truly blame Satan for wanting you to remember, but he was just so unsettling. 

"He wants you to remember about your previous life right?" Beel apparently knows. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry about Satan. He saw them die… It was the hardest on him. Come with me to my room. Belphie is also there and you are safe there. You can call Simeon." Beel is concerned for you. 

You aren't certain, your relationship with Belphie is complicated. 

"It's okay, Belphie is just upset that they sent you here. It has nothing to do with you as a person. He just didn't think he would ever see this body again. Should I say 'this body'? Sorry, I can't quite understand this." Beel seems very conflicted about this at all, but he looks out for you, and that alone means so much to you right now. 

"I don't get it either, this whole rebirth thing is still new to me too." You let out a heavy breath. 

"We will eventually understand it. I hope so at least." Beel tries at least. 

Somehow he convinces you to go with him. 

Belphie really is in the room, on the bed. He isn't sleeping. "Welcome back Beel… and welcome to you too…" He awkwardly greets you. 

"Be nice, Belphie. They already have a hard time." Beel sternly tells Belphie off. 

"I'm not a bully. I don't strike people that are on the ground." Belphie seems offended. 

Their normal banter somehow causes you a feeling of relief. "Come sit down. Here, have some chocolate." Belphie awkwardly gets some chocolate out and hands it to you. 

You sit down and silently eat the chocolate. Your tears have dried up at this point. 

"Did anything happen?" Belphie is curious. 

Beel looks at you, ready to explain it for you. 

"Satan wants me to remember my previous life. That alone is not the issue, but he was just so… I can't really describe it…" You cast your eyes down. 

"He is unhinged. I mean he works with Lucifer. I can understand where he is coming from, but that should be your decision, not ours." Belphie is extremely frustrated. 

Beel places a cup of hot chocolate in front of you. "He is right, we all need to accept you are different now. Even when it's difficult. No matter what we feel. It's your life, and it's not as easy as Satan thinks it is." Beel says this very firmly. 

"This is exactly why I didn't want any of this. You look like your previous incarnation. It just makes this all such a mess." Belphie sighs. 

"Is that why you were so rude to me?" Suddenly it makes sense to you. 

"I wouldn't say rude, I'd call it distant." Belphie looks away, probably pouting. 

"Belphie, you were definitely disrespectful. It's not their fault. The angels messed this up. You need to give them a fair chance. Even if you don't like angels." Beel shakes his head. 

You can tell he cares about you, regardless of his feelings. 

"Easier said than done." Belphie huffs. 

"First you should apologize to them. Just have a fresh start now where you don't have to lie any more it should be easier." Beel pushes Belphie just a little. 

It's pretty impressive. 

"Fine. I'm very sorry about being mean. I will be kinder." Belphie sounds a bit reluctant but you take it anyway. 

"Thank you, Belphie, this means a lot to me." You give him a slight smile and take a sip of the hot chocolate. 

"I will keep an eye on Satan, but you might want to stay with Simeon." Beel finds it difficult to admit this. His words genuinely touch you. He cares so much about his brothers, and yet he tells you to stay away from them. 

"I hate admitting it, but Satan has lost it from grief. Levi was behaving shiftily, and I don't trust Lucifer anyway." Belphie sways his head. He seems very drained of this. 

"We all have a hard time, but it's also very hard for you. We need to be better than this. This is what MC would have wanted." Beel has a pained expression. 

"They must've been so special to all of you. I'm so sorry I caused you all of this grief. I probably should just go back to heaven." You feel extremely guilty. 

"Don't say that. You would lose all of your memories from the devildom. That would be very sad, and I know MC would be happy to see you are such a good angel." Beel has a gentle smile. 

Hearing this means so much to you, it's hard to put into words. “You're right. I have much to think about.” 

Beel nods. “I'm here for you whenever you need me.”  
“I will try to be nice.” Belphie seems just a tad reluctant, but you can't fault him.

“Thank you both.” You feel good about having Beel in your corner, and at least Belphie seems to accept you are your own person. 

"I will call Simeon now. Can I stay here until he picks me up?" You get your phone from your pocket. 

"Naturally, you can stay here for as long as you want. Right, Belphie." Beel shoots Belphie a glance.

Belphie just shrugs. "Sure, you can even borrow my bed." 

"That is very kind of you." It genuinely is a kind offer. This seems to get to Belphie. He shifts in his seat. "No problem." He says meekly. 

You smile at this and call Simeon. 

He picks up right away. "How are you? Is everything all right?" Simeon seems worried. 

"It's kinda hard to explain over the phone but would it be possible for me to stay in your room?" You bite your lips. 

"Absolutely, where are you? Are you safe right now?" Simeon agrees without hesitation. 

"I'm safe, and am in Beel and Belphie's room right now." You feel immense relief. 

"Stay where you are. I will come to get you." Simeon has mixed emotions, you can tell as much. 

The call ends. 

Beel looks at you. "Will he come?" 

"Yes, he told me to wait here."

Beel almost seems a bit sad but swiftly recovers. "That's great."

Belphie meanwhile returns to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Simeon comes not long after. You have never been so glad to see his concerned face.

Your face lights instantly up, strange how Simeon simply entering a room brightens your day so much. 

Simeon lets out a deep, relieved breath when he sees your smile. He must've been so worried about you.

He looks at Beel and Belphie, who are laying on the bed without a care in the world. 

Then Simeon looks at you. "What happened?" 

Belphie answers nonchalantly. "Satan lost it and is now a danger to our angel here."

Simeon is very surprised. "Wait, I don't quite understand."

"I don't think anyone can completely understand him right now, but he suffers from this obsession with MC being back. He just can't grasp the truth." Beel casts his eyes down, concealing all his sadness. He folds his hands, like this will prevent him from falling apart. 

You nod. "It must be so hard for him to see me." Your heart feels heavy. 

"This is not your fault," Simeon reassures you. 

You find this hard to believe. 

"He is right. Even if you would look different, I don't think it would change anything. Ever since MC… Ever since that day. Satan has been getting more and more obsessed with finding their soul, bringing them back. I tried talking sense into him, but he is like a black hole." Belphie sounds frustrated. 

Beel nods. "Yeah, he only hears what he wants to hear. That's what caused him to get so angry before you came… he just wouldn't stop about MC coming home. When I notified him that it's not like that at all, he just lost it. It was frightening." Beel looks defeated, guilty like he somehow did something wrong. 

Seeing his own brother like this must be so painful. You feel bad for Beel. 

"This must've been very scary for you. I have already made arrangements for you to stay in our room, just in case. After the stunt that Lucifer pulled yesterday, Diavolo came personally and put an extra bed in the room. It's a bit cramped now, but it will be best for you to stay with us. At least until Satan and Lucifer see reason again." Simeon seems very troubled, but at least he has taken action.

"I think you are right." You don't know if it's the right choice, it's just the best thing right now. 

You know with Simeon and Luke you will be safe. 

"He is right, and don't think too harshly of Satan right now he is…" Beel tries to find the right word. 

"Crazy." Belphie chimes in. 

"He is so sad it consumed his mind." Beel can't seem to find the right words, but you get the sentiment. 

"I don't think he is bad. He is just lost." You can't really understand how much this must torment Satan, but you feel deep in your heart that he wasn't always like this. In moments like this, you are grateful for your connection with your former incarnation. 

"You are so kind." Simeon smiles at you, with mingled emotions on his face. 

"Don't worry, I will talk to him again. He will eventually understand." Beel gives you a light smile. 

"Better give him a good beating." Belphie shakes his head. 

"I will do that if it's necessary." Beel doesn't even hesitate. 

You didn't expect Beel to go this far. "I hope it won't come to that. "

Simeon shoots you a glance filled with sympathy. "I hope so too."

Beel nods in agreement, none of you want to fight. Especially not your family. 

There must be a better way. You clench your hands. 

Simeon places a hand on your shoulder. This somehow causes your body to relax.

“Don't worry there are many people here that will support you no matter what," Simeon speaks with a soothing tone. 

The warmth of his hand assures you of his support, and you feel grateful. 

"Thank you, Simeon, and thank you too." You look at Simeon and the twins, not wanting to neglect them for their help. 

You have to put together something delicious for Beel once everything has calmed down. 

"No problem, make sure to eat something later." Beel has seen the food you left behind in the kitchen. 

"I will try. Take care of yourselves." You smile at both brothers. 

Belphie casts a slight, troubled smile, your way. Beel nods with a light smile. "We will."

With this, you and Simeon leave. 

Simeon looks around, he must be on edge with the latest threats. You feel like a considerable burden to him. He has been nothing but kind and supportive, but here you are causing problems. 

Simeon notices the look on your face. "No one is blaming you for this mess. Don't think you have to fix it in any kind of way."

You look at him, unsure of what to say. You know he is right but yet you have this deep urge to fix everything. Deep in your hearts are feelings that don't seem to be your own. Probably from the human that you once were. It's painful. 

You barely nod. 

Simeon adds nothing else until you are in his and Luke's room. 

The room is indeed a bit crammed with the extra bed squeezed in between the other beds. 

It almost looks like one huge bed.

"Hey Luke, I'm sorry to intrude. I didn't even ask you for permission to stay." You feel guilty about this. 

"Don't mind it. I think we should have done this from the start." Luke is very supportive, which gives you immense relief. 

"It seemed to be the right move at the time." Simeon has a complicated expression. 

"How about some tea. I have some freshly made cake." Luke has everything already prepared. He made your favorite cake and has this hopeful expression on his face. 

You can't say no to this. "Sure, thank you, Luke." 

In your head, you apologize to your body and sit down with them. 

You eat some very delicious cake, but you just can't shake this feeling. It's been nagging at you ever since yesterday, maybe even earlier. 

"Don't you think it would be best for me to return to heaven?" With pleading eyes, you glance at Luke and then at Simeon. Your eyes linger on his face. He bites his lips. 

"I don't want to tell you what you should do, but you should know that would mean they will cleanse you." Simeon is very conflicted about this. 

You look at your own hands. "Wouldn't that be best for everyone?" Your heart aches. With you being here how will everyone ever heal?

"No, it wouldn't be best for everyone," Simeon says sternly as he almost yells, you are surprised by his sudden tone shift. It's almost like he is upset by this thought. 

You are confused as to why this would trouble him. 

Simeon notices your surprise. "Sorry, I don't want to get loud." He looks away. 

"You might not know this yet, but cleansing would mean your memories will be completely erased, and you will be retrained. You might never see either of us ever again, and even if you do, you wouldn't recognize us…" Luke ends with a pained tone in his voice. 

Your eyes widen. "I had no idea." Your memories with Simeon and Luke are so precious, you don't want to lose them. 

"He is right. That is why I don't want to take you back to heaven. At least not without the archangels agreement to leave your current memories intact." Simeon looks at you with a complicated expression. 

You draw a sharp breath. This means that Simeon is currently defying the rules of heaven for you. "Why would you do that?" You know very well what this could mean for Simeon. He could receive severe punishment, even if the archangels agree to Simeon's request. 

"I simply don't want to lose you." Simeon gives you the saddest smile that you have ever seen. 

A simple answer that bears so much weight. Your mouth opens and closes, unable to say anything. Your head is a mess. 

"I feel the same way. You are a precious friend to both of us, right Simeon?" Luke chimes in. 

Simeon hums in agreement. The word friend makes you feel complicated. You don't know why. Maybe you just don't want to know. 

You finish your cake. A swirl of thoughts in your head. 

You excuse yourself to take a shower. 

Your head just starts to go off all on its own. 

Leaving might be the best for the brothers but yourself? You aren't sure about that. 

There seems no way out of this mess. If you stay you hurt people and are in possible danger. But if you leave you will lose yourself and the people dearest to you. 

Then there is Lucifer's threat. You can't be sure he wouldn't try to get you back no matter what. 

That seems to be the biggest issue right now. 

The last thing you want is a celestial war. Could you prevent that by regaining the memories of MC? 

It doesn't sound like it would be easy at least. 

What would happen if you would remember all the old memories? You would essentially become two people. 

It probably would solve some issues but what about you? 

You might lose yourself. 

Unable to let that thought go, you finish up and approach Simeon once more. 

Luke has gone somewhere else. 

"Do you feel a bit better now?" Simeon still sits at the table. 

"I couldn't shut my brain off." You feel almost bad about this. 

"It's alright you are dealing with many things right now. Take your time." Simeon gently offers you a seat next to him. 

You gladly take the offer, even when you also feel like you could just curl up and sleep for the next hundred years. 

"Something kinda bothers me." You sigh and look at Simeon. Where should you even start? 

"You can tell me anything. You know I have your back no matter what." Simeon gently encourages you. 

He is right, there isn't anything that you can't tell him. 

You take a small breath. "What Satan said about getting the memories from my previous life back… Is that really possible?" You anxiously bite your lip. 

Simeon thinks for a moment. "Usually it's impossible, but your case is different. I'm not sure why but the connection between your current and your previous life wasn't completely severed. The proof being your looks but also the fact that your pacts remain. Frankly, I have never seen or heard about anything like this. So to make a long story short it could be possible." Simeon himself seems unsure about this. 

"If it's possible what would, that mean for me?" Your eyes waver when you look at Simeon. His expression mirrors your uncertainty. 

"I'm unsure. You might end up losing your mind, or your memories will just flow into each other. This is completely uncharted territory. I think I will have to call an old friend for some information on that." Simeon isn't sure what to say, but he has an idea. 

"An old friend?" You wonder who it is. 

"He was an exchange student here before. He is a very powerful magician from the human realm." Simeon smiles with a slight hint of fondness. 

"So this wizard knows about MC?" You wonder what kind of person he might be. 

"Yes, we all got along pretty well." Simeon nods. 

"Will he help Lucifer or us?" You aren't sure if you can trust him. 

"Well, he will definitely find this very interesting, and I'm certain he will leave the ultimate decision to you." Simeon smiles, somehow that gives you some confidence. 

"Sounds pretty good." You smile weakly and suddenly you start yawning. 

"You must be very tired. You should rest." Simeon feels bad he just noticed. 

"You are probably right. I just don't think that I will be able to sleep." Your head feels all jumbled, just as much as your heart. 

"That's alright, just lay down and try to rest. I will watch over you." He speaks so softly, yet his words have a deep impact on you. 

"I will do that. Thank you, Simeon." You almost add more, unsure of what more you want to tell him. 

You lay down on your brand-new bed. The sheets smell and feel unfamiliar. It's hard to get comfortable. You fight with the blankets, trying to find a way to get comfortable. 

The issue isn't the bed; it's you. 

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Simeon sits on his bed. He is very close, you can see him with his usual smile when you peek from under your blanket. 

You laugh softly. "You know I'm not a child right?" 

"Of course, I just thought it might help. It's alright if you don't want it." Simeon almost seems offended when you call yourself a child. 

You are unwilling to miss this rare opportunity to hear him singing. "Please sing for me, Simeon." You plead with him, even giving him some puppy eyes. 

Simeon laughs a little. "Alright, I might be a bit rusty." He clears his voice. "Close your eyes first." Simeon is uncharacteristically embarrassed. 

You smile and do as he tells you. 

His song is an old angel lullaby, he is singing so softly that it soothes your head. Slowly your breath calms down, and you find yourself fast asleep. You must be very exhausted. 

Before your consciousness fully slips away you can hear Simeon whisper, "Good night." 

It also feels like he caresses your head but that might be nothing but wishful thinking on your part.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up feeling strangely relaxed. 

It takes you to open your eyes to realize you are in the same room as Luke and Simeon. 

You didn't even hear Luke come in last night, but now he is still softly breathing in his bed. 

Inaudibly you crawl out of bed. 

Simeon just comes back from his shower. His hair is still wet but he is already completely clothed.

You wave to him in the dimly lit room. 

Simeon comes your way and speaks with a lowered voice. "Good morning have you rested well?" 

"Good morning Simeon, I have slept pretty well. Probably the best since I came here." You whisper back with a faint smile. 

Simeon seems glad to hear that. "You can take a shower now. That way Luke can sleep just a bit longer. He will hate that I mention it, but he was extremely worried about you last night." 

You nod. "I will make sure to make him some treats too. I have to make a lot by the end of this." You softly giggle. 

"I'm looking forward to that. It's good to see you haven't lost your optimistic spirit." Simeon elevates his hand seemingly tempted to pat you on the head but holds himself back for some reason. 

You are slightly confused by his action but don't mind it too much. 

You head to the shower, unlike yesterday the shower feels very relaxing. Since you don't have any of your products here you end up using some of Simeon's. 

It feels pleasant to be surrounded by his scent. He even put some clothes out for you. They are from your room. 

Simeon is always such a compassionate person. You probably never can make up for his kindness. 

Feeling refreshed you open the door back to the room. Luke is now up and already prepared breakfast. He is very fast. 

"Good morning Luke." You cheerfully greet him. 

"Ah, good morning! Have you rested well?" Luke smiles at you. 

"Yes, it was the right move to come here. I should thank Diavolo for placing the extra bed here too. Do you think he will approve of baked goods?" You sit down. 

"I do not doubt it." Luke sounds confident. 

That gives you some hope. "I will need to buy many ingredients." 

"For Beel alone, you probably need a truckload." Simeon laughs. 

"You are probably right." 

Together you eat. You manage to eat more than yesterday. 

When Luke isn't looking Simeon takes the previous piece from your dish and hushes you with a finger over his lips. It's rare to see Simeon so mischievous. It makes you somehow laugh. 

Luke is very delighted that you ate everything. 

After you are all done, and the dishes are all taken care of. The topic of the mysterious wizard is back on your mind. 

"That wizard you talked about yesterday will you contact him?" 

"I already did and according to him, I'm not the only one that contacted him about this topic. To make a long story short he will come later and take a look at you. Solomon told me; he can't say for sure without seeing you and performing some tests." Simeon knows this was still weighing on your mind.

"So his name is Solomon. Can we trust him?" You can imagine who else contacted him. 

"Well, from my personal experience he will be able to provide you answers." Simeon has some mixed feelings about the brothers' involvement but he knows that Solomon is always up for something interesting. 

You have mixed feelings about this but trust Simeon's judgment. 

"Is Solomon coming here?" You wonder what kind of person he is. 

"No, due to current events he will come to Diavolos castle. I had to agree for Lucifer to oversee Solomon's opinion as well." Simeon looks extremely unhappy about this. 

You hold your breath for a moment. "Do you think that will become an issue?" 

Your hands suddenly tremble. 

"Diavolo said we will be discreet in the castle. You will not be forced to do anything at all. Especially not against your will. I trust his words." Simeon seems to be sure of this. 

You hope he is right but this time you don't stop feeling uneasy. 

"Don't worry we will keep you safe." Luke tries to sound confident but his voice is shaking. 

You still appreciate his effort. "I count on you, Luke." You smile at him, trying desperately to convince yourself that it will be fine. 

Luke nods eagerly. At least someone is confident. Even Simeon only looks calm but you can tell that he is uneasy. 

Together you head to the castle. Usually, it's a pretty vibrant place but today it seems strangely gloomy. 

You draw a deep breath before entering the castle. 

Barbatos is already waiting for you at the entrance. The security is unusually high. You can see countless guards. 

"Welcome, I will escort you to the meeting room. As you can see lord Diavolo has spared no expenses to keep everything calm." Barbatos is unreadable as always. 

You and the others follow after him. Simeon is on edge just as much as you are. 

You only tense more once you enter the big meeting room. 

Lucifer is already there. Your eyes meet his. He looks so cold, almost like he is made from ice. It also looks like he didn't sleep at all. 

Beel stands behind him, he smiles when he sees you. He also seems to be tense. 

Diavolo sits in the center of the room. Like the great divide between you and Lucifer. 

Simeon heads to the other side of the room, followed by you. 

You feel like daggers getting shot at you from behind. 

Barbatos stays at the door. Keeping an eye on everything. 

"So now we are all here. I welcome you to my castle. Despite the current situation I hope you will all enjoy your stay." Diavolo greets you all cheerfully. Nobody responds in kind. 

Diavolo clears his voice. He didn't expect this cold of a reaction." Regardless, Solomon will you please tell our angel exchange student what tests you will perform."

At this moment you notice a silver-haired man that you haven't met yet. 

"With great pleasure. At first, I will need to examine you closely. I will cast a spell on your brain to see what they have done to erase your memories. Depending on the outcome I might need to do some other tests." Solomon explains everything calmly. 

It sounds pretty harmless. 

"Alright then. Does that sound agreeable to you?" Diavolo looks at you. 

"Yes, but what do you mean by examining me closely?" The pictures of a doctor's exam pop into your head. You hope he won't require you to undress. 

"I just need to look at you closely. Don't worry you won't need to undress." Solomon adds a light-hearted comment but everyone else just glares at him. 

"That sounds reasonable. So can I just stay here?" You feel a bit safer this far away from Lucifer's ominous presence. 

"I got no issue with that," Lucifer states clearly. 

You feel a sense of relief. He might be reasonable in the end. 

Solomon shrugs and comes to your chair. 

He looks at you and hums. "Well, you undoubtedly look the same." Solomon then shines a light in your eyes and tests your reflexes. 

He also measures your blood pressure and holds a few devices to your body that measure several things. 

"This is all extremely fascinating." He smiles with glee. 

"Now to the main test." Solomon then grabs a big device and places it on your head. "This will show me if they used any magic on you to suppress your memories." Solomon only explains the bare minimum to you. 

Simeon looks closely at you. 

This is kind of scary. 

"Don't worry it won't hurt," Solomon assures you. 

At that moment the device starts to hum and rattle for a bit. Then a lengthy piece of paper emerges from it. 

Solomon curiously looks at it. "Wow, I have never seen anything like this." He seems extremely delighted for some reason. 

"So umm what does it say?" You can't help but ask. 

Everyone else is equally curious. 

"Well, I have to do some digging since I have never seen this. It's certainly interesting. They have cast something on you. I will need to do some research. I have various theories at this point." Solomon is very nonchalant about it. 

"How long will that take?" You have mixed feelings about the potential outcome but you have to know. 

"I'm not sure. I will need some books that I don't own." Solomon provides only a vague answer. 

"I will make sure that you get everything you need. I have a room at the castle prepared for you, as promised." Diavolo seems to want to help as much as he can. 

"Can I have a copy of the data?" Lucifer seems impatient. 

"Sure." Solomon shrugs without a care. "I will bring it later to you. Do you also want a copy?" He looks at you. 

You aren't sure if it will be of any use to you but it's probably good to have it. "Yes, please." 

"Alright. I guess I will get to work then. Feel free to check on my progress as much as you want. I will inform the rest when I'm done." Solomon smiles at only you. 

"That is very nice of you Solomon." You feel a sense of relief.

“I suppose that ends this meeting.” Diavolo is just glad it went rather smoothly.

“I'd like to talk to you for a moment. I would prefer it to be just the two of us...but I understand that you wouldn’t want to be alone with me right now. So I would be alright with Barbatos or Diavolo listening.” Lucifer has something on his mind. His eyes look sincere. 

Avoiding him forever won’t work. You look at him with a wavering heart.

“You are unreasonable! You don't have to listen to him at all.” Simeon protests loudly.

You look at Simeon and then at Lucifer. He slightly glares at Simeon before looking back at you. Lucifer's eyes plead with you. “Please, it's important.”

It really must be important if he is begging you to listen. “Okay but if you do anything shady I won’t ever forgive you.” You speak clearly with a strong emphasis on ever.

Lucifer doesn't hesitate even for a moment. “Of course.”

This surprises you a bit.

You hesitate for a moment and look at Diavolo. "Would it be okay for you to stay?" 

"I'm pretty curious about what he has to say as well." Diavolo sounds like he would be more offended having to leave. 

"I only request to keep it confidential." Lucifer only looks at Diavolo, who shrugs. 

"Sure if I have to." Diavolo seems pretty nonchalant about it. 

"Are you sure about that? Don't forget that Diavolo has a long history with Lucifer." Simeon whispers to you. 

"I think I can trust him. He doesn't want to risk a war." Your gut tells you so. 

Diavolo looks at you with a kind smile. 

Simeon frowns but leaves the room anyway. 

In the end, it's just you, Diavolo, and Lucifer in the room. 

There is now less space left in between you two. You are still far enough away, just in case. 

Lucifer looks at you with a pained expression, he wants to say something about the distance but doesn't. 

He gathers a breath. You practically hold yours in anticipation. 

"First of all, I want to apologize for whatever Satan was trying to archive yesterday. I assure you that he has been severely punished for his actions. It was wrong of him to pressure you." Lucifer starts with something that gives you some relief. 

"What is his punishment?" You just have to know. 

"He spent all night hanging from the ceiling and I took all his books away." Lucifer is calm about this. 

"Hanging him from the ceiling seems a bit extreme." You narrow your eyes. 

"That's just how I deal with them." Lucifer doesn't seem to see the issue. 

"I also want to assure you that I have no intention of harming you in any kind of way. The only thing I want is for you to stay in the devildom." Lucifer wishes to clearly state his full intentions. 

"Don't you mean you want MC back in the devildom?" You sneer at him. 

Lucifer takes a sharp breath. "I'm pretty certain you are still the same person. I have my reasons for my suspicions. One of them being your looks and the fact that you still have pacts with all of us." Lucifer drops this bomb so calmly it feels unreal. 

You take a step back, you can't believe it at all. 

"That's impossible! I'm an angel, humans can't become angels without dying." You raise your voice in anger. 

Lucifer nods. "That is usually true and I have seen the dead body but now it's gone." Lucifer clenches his fist. It must've been so hard to check the grave. 

Your body is shaking. You can't comprehend his words. "What are you saying?" 

Lucifer closes his eyes. Looking away from your pleading eyes. 

"I'm saying that someone took their body. Someone made sure that you still have the pacts with all of us. I'm quite certain that it was the celestial realm."

You hold your hands over your mouth. You want to scream. No sounds leave your horrified face. 

Then a wave of anger washes over you. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ACCUSE THE CELESTIAL REALM OF SUCH THINGS." You feel your eyes start to sting. They have always been nothing but kind to you. They would never do anything like this to you. 

You shake your head. "I won't believe you." You hiss at Lucifer. 

Lucifer takes a single step in your direction, with his hands up. Like he naturally wants to calm you down. 

You have none of it. You don't even want to look at him right now. 

"STOP." You yell and the ground starts to rumble again. Lucifer is frozen on the spot. 

"Please I know it's hard to believe but the celestial realm isn't just a great place. They have done horrible things before. Don't just blindly trust them." Lucifer seems in such agony right now. 

You don't even hear his words. "SHUT UP! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." You bite your lips, turn around and just dash out of the room. 

Lucifer tries to stop you but isn't able to move. He calls for you but you don't even look at him. 

Diavolo says something that you can't hear. 

You don't care anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Simeon is still waiting outside, together with Luke. 

You barely acknowledge him. 

He rushes after you since you won't stop running. 

He yells something at Luke. 

You don't stop running until you are completely out of breath. 

You don't even know where you are anymore. 

Your eyes still sting and you just want to scream. 

Then you notice Simeon, who is completely out of breath. "That certainly was some exercise." He breathes heavily. 

You look at him, your body trembling. 

Lucifer's words repeat in your head. Could it be true?

"Am I truly an angel?" You ask the most burning question on your mind. 

He is baffled by your question. "Of course you are. Why would you even doubt that?"

"Are you sure?" You look at Simeon with tears in your eyes. 

"I'm sure." Simeon is confused. 

"I have no wings, isn't that strange?" You can't even believe that you have not once questioned this. 

"Yes, but they will eventually grow and I have seen you using celestial magic." Simeon does his best to reassure you. 

"Did the angels use my old...MC's old body to create me?" Your body suddenly feels very weak. Like all strength is slowly leaving you. 

Simeon parts his lips, he seems surprised by your question. His eyes waver, he seems unsure if he should say something. 

"Simeon! Did they use the body of a dead person?" You raise your voice. A lump forms in your throat. 

Simeons lips tremble. He clenches his fist. 

"Simeon please tell me the truth." Tears start forming in your eyes. He still hesitates. 

You take a step towards him, looking him right in his eyes. "Simeon, please. You are the only person that I can truly trust." You beg for him to not take this trust from you. 

Simeon holds his breath, your words shake him deeply. Then he closes his eyes. "They might have done that." You can tell how much admitting that takes from Simeon.

Then tears fall from your eyes. You can't believe it.

"That doesn't change anything. You are who you are." Simeon's voice is shaking. 

"That's wrong. It changes everything! I'm… In reality, I'm still them… I'm really MC am I not?" You almost can't believe the words you are saying but once they leave your mouth you know them to be true. 

You stare at Simeon. His face seems to twist, almost like he is about to cry. 

Then he shakes his head. "No, you are you and nobody else."

"How can you say that? I'm just a puppet created by the angels!" You feel so angry and lost right now. Every single thing you knew seems to be a lie. 

"That isn't true you aren't a puppet. You are a real person. I have known you for years. Trust me you are a real person and a real angel." Simeon sounds desperate. He genuinely wants to convince you. 

"What makes you believe I'm any different from the real MC? They might brainwashed me, for all we know." You feel like throwing up. It truly makes you feel sick. 

Simeon looks at you and puts a hand on your shoulder. "I know you aren't the same person."

"How can you say that?" You truly have no idea. 

Simeon looks at you with a pained expression. Then he makes a decision and suddenly he looks at you with such a gentle expression it almost makes your heart stop. "I know because I love you." 

You gasp for air. You didn't expect that. He never said anything like this before. You don't even realize you have stopped crying. 

You aren't able to speak, you only look into his eyes. 

He touches your cheek. "I have felt like this for quite a while now and I don't expect an answer from you. Especially right now but you mean everything to me." His sincere declaration makes your heart pound. "Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"I don't want to scare or pressure you." His answer is very Simeon-like. 

It makes you smile. 

"What are we going to do now?" You still have no clue what to do. 

"First we should go home. Then we should wait for Solomon's report and then…Well then we will see." He gently holds your wrist, like he is scared to lose you again.

It sounds like a reasonable plan. 

"If I'm actually MC what should I do then?" This question is still a heavyweight on your shoulders. 

"Whenever you were MC or not doesn't change anything for me, but if you want to know my selfish wish. Then it's for you to just stay as you are." Simeons expression seems to be filled with so many expressions right now. It's hard to pinpoint one of them. 

"That is pretty selfish for an angel." You smile. His wish is very endearing to you. 

Everyone else here seems to just want someone else. Simeon though just wants you. It warms your heart. Even when you can't quite tell him what you feel for him just yet, it's a warm and comforting feeling. It gently wraps around your heart like a blanket. 

"You might be right. All these demons must be a bad influence on me." He smiles sheepishly. 

This is a very rare expression these days. Somehow it makes you smile. 

"Let's go home." You have calmed down for now. 

Whatever you have to face next, you know Simeon is at your side.


	6. Chapter 6

On your long walk back you don't talk at all but it's still very comforting. 

Finally, you reach the dorm. You can see Luke running towards you.

"What has Lucifer done to you?" Luke seems pretty worked up. 

"He just said some things that were unnecessary." Simeon doesn't want Luke to know the whole story. 

Luke sighs. "I was very worried." 

"I'm sorry Luke. Let's have some tea and cake. I'm starving." You aren't particularly hungry but you know this will get Luke off your back. 

"You should eat some proper food." Simeon sighs. 

"Come on, I'm having a hard time. Just indulge me a little." This type of banter feels very nice. 

“Alright, but only this once.” Simeon smiles gently.

“I think you both don't take this seriously.” Luke pouts.

“I might just like your baking too much.” You shrug and tousle Luke’s hair.

Luke pouts. “H-hey, I'm not a child.”

You giggle and Simeon chuckles a bit. This feels so nice, it would be great if everyday could be like this.”I know Luke.”

Luke doesn't complain anymore, since he is also glad to see you smile.

You eat cake for lunch today and then try to not think too much about Simeon's confession. This is pretty much impossible. 

Honestly, you want to talk about it with someone. In situations like this, it would be natural to talk to someone to get your thoughts in order. 

Right now that seems impossible. 

There also seem to be more important matters than romance. 

So you just check your messages. You have been flooded with several comments about what went down in the castle. 

Lucifer took all the blame. 

You just announce that you are safe and more or less okay. 

This seems to help to calm them down at least. 

You can also see that Satan has been banned from using the chatroom but is very regretful. 

You chat a bit about food with Beel and assure Mammon that you don't hate him. 

He feels very bad that he let you go with Satan. 

After this, the rest of the day passes in a blur.

Your head has a hard time shutting down. There isn't much that keeps you distracted so you just watch some devil tube. 

The day finally ends after watching too many cat videos. 

The night isn't easy for you but being with the other angels helps. Even when it's a bit embarrassing to be so close to Simeon right now.

The morning is pleasantly uneventful but if you are being honest it's a bit boring. 

You just find yourself thinking about pointless things. 

Then you decide it's enough.

"Luke are you free to bake today? I thought I'd ask Barbatos if I could use the castle kitchen and the ingredients they have. I will pay them back of course." You are done with just sitting around and feel like doing something. Also, your list of people who deserve a nice treat is long. 

"Sounds good to me. Would that be okay Simeon?" Luke is worried about your safety. 

"It's a great idea. I need to talk to Michael anyway. The castle is the safest place for you right now." Simeon was thinking about what to do while he has to go to the celestial realm. This seems to be the best idea. 

"From all the demons here Barbatos seems to be the least bad one." Luke agrees with this idea. 

"I'm so glad to see that you are such great friends with Barbatos," Simeon smirks at Luke.

Luke huffs. 

"Could you call Barbatos and ask if we can come over?" You don't want to inconvenience Barbatos. 

"Sure, leave it to me!" Luke is motivated, he is glad to be able to do something for you.

You watch him with a smile and then you turn to Simeon. 

He looks at you with a gentle gaze, something that you are used to but today it makes you feel a bit different.

"Make sure that you don't get hurt while baking," Simeon recalls the one time you accidentally burned yourself. 

"I will be careful, but will you be okay?" You worry about his safety. 

"I will be fine." He looks grateful.

"Do you have any requests?" You want to make something nice for Simeon. 

He thinks for a moment. "I'm fine with whatever, as long as you made it for me."

This is so typical of Simeon. You can only shake your head. 

Then you pump yourself up. "Just watch out. I will knock your socks off." 

Simeon chuckles. "I'm looking forward to that." His eyes linger on your eyes. Your cheeks lightly flush. 

Luke narrows his eyes. "Something has changed between you didn't it?" 

Simeon simply pats Luke's head. 

You feel pretty embarrassed for a moment since even Luke noticed the change in your dynamic.

Luke frowns a little but moves on rather quickly. "Barbatos has agreed to us coming over. He seems to look forward to it."

"That's great, so let's go." You feel a boost of motivation. Helped by Simeon's smile. 

"I hope you two have a great time." Simeon looks at both of you but he seems to linger just a moment longer on you. 

"We will." Luke looks at you, you can only agree. 

Together with Luke, you head to the castle. 

While Simeon engages in a very difficult conversation with Michael. 

Barbatos is already waiting for you. He has prepared everything you need. 

"I want to thank you in person for letting us use the kitchen. I will fully pay you back as soon as possible." You politely bow to Barbatos. 

"There is no need for that. Lord Diavolo said and I quote 'to go wild and give him some treats'. I assume he feels bad for causing trouble to you yesterday." Barbatos smiles calmly. 

"That is incredibly nice of him. Especially since it wasn't his fault at all." You think it's very thoughtful. 

"I'm glad you see it that way. So what treats are we baking today? Oh, and I have prepared a selection of aprons for you to pick from." Barbatos looks rather existed about the prospect of baking sweets. 

"The better question is what treats we aren't baking. I mean I have a long list of people that I owe and Beel alone will probably need a whole basket to satisfy his hunger.

"You don't need to indulge all of these demons too much." Luke sighs. 

"I think it's very kind of you." Barbatos looks impresst at least. 

"So let's get started. First, we should make a load of black bat cookies and then some angel creme cupcakes. These probably take the longest." You are pretty excited just thinking about it. 

"I will prepare dough for the angel puffs." Luke knows everyone loves these. 

"That sounds very great. I can help with the bat cookies but you will have to show me the other two recipes." Barbatos seems to practically glow.

It was a great idea to bake. 

Everything goes rather smoothly. The first loads are all delicious. You had to try at least one of each treat. 

"I need to serve my lord his tea. I will give him his share if that is alright with you. Do you wish to join us?" Barbatos has already a great selection of tea prepared. This was the most exciting part for him. 

"I would rather finish the sweet devil roll if you don't mind." You worry that it will fall apart. 

"I'm staying too." Luke is busy making some other cookies. 

"Do as you please. I will leave you some tea." Barbatos doesn't seem to mind and walks off. 

You shove the roll in the oven. Watching it carefully. 

"What are you planning to make for Simeon?" Luke asks while mixing his dough. 

"Hmm, good question. There are so many sweets he likes. Maybe some vanilla and chocolate angel cookies." You remember the first time you made them. They came out slightly burned and somehow raw at the same time. Despite this Simeon ate them and complimented them. It's a nice memory. 

"That sounds great. Did you know that humans choose heart-shaped confectionery to show someone that they like them?" Luke just nonchalantly drops this but surprised you look at Luke. 

"What are you trying to say?" You feel a bit embarrassed. 

"I'm not stupid you know. I have seen how you look at each other. So I'm just trying to help you two." Luke looks away, a bit awkwardly. 

"That is very nice of you. Did Mc tell you about that?" There is no way Luke would just know something like this. 

You face the oven. 

Luke just realizes that he might hurt you by mentioning it. "Y-yeah but you know what despite what these stupid demons say. You aren't the same at all." 

You know Luke didn't mean anything by mentioning heart shapes. Now you are curious. "I can't ask any of the brothers but what were they like?" You carefully peek at Luke. He thinks about it for a bit. "A pretty wild one. Always just getting dragged into some strange hijinks, mostly caused by the brothers. They just went along with it, like it wasn't a big deal. They were always fixing some kind of spell gone wrong or some drama caused by the brothers. There was always something going on. They were also very careless in my opinion. Just going headfirst into danger. Somehow they always managed to succeed. Well at least until the day they died. It was so unexpected. Mc survived so many things that would kill ordinary people. Yet a single moment was enough to end their life. I wasn't there that day but it was very tragic. Everyone was so sad, I admit that I cried too." Luke smiles at some of the memories but ends with a sad expression. 

"That somehow sounds all very impressive. I don't think I could ever be like that." You look at your roll again and sigh. 

"I don't think anyone could be like that and you honestly shouldn't be just like them or anyone else for that matter. You are great. I have never met anyone as caring or strong as you are. To me, you are a great friend and I like you." Luke has a determined expression. Like he wants to make sure that you know his words are true. 

It's touching."Thank you, Luke. I think I needed to hear that." You smile at him and Luke blushes just a little. 

Then your timer rings and you take the finished sweet devil roll out of the oven. 

It looks great. You put it to the side and then start to make the vanilla and chocolate angel cookies. 

Luke bakes a batch of other cookies in the meantime. 

By the time Barbatos returns you have finished the cookies and made a special plate full of heart-shaped cookies, just for Simeon. 

Barbatos notes the unusual shape, apparently, he also knows about its meaning. "I see you have made some very special cookies. Who is the lucky one?" He has a slight gleam on his face. 

You suddenly become very shy. "T-that is private."

Barbatos hums. "I hope that it will work out for you. Oh, I have this nice cloth bag here. You should wrap the cookies so they will be an even nicer present." Barbatos rummages through a box and hands you a cute bag. 

You are just glad that he doesn't probe you and take the bag. 

Then you feel Luke tugging on you. "I got this ribbon. You should use that too."

"That is sweet of you Luke and thank you Barbatos." You smile at both of them, wrap the cookies and carefully place them in your pocket. 

By the time you are done, it's already evening. 

You baked loads and most will be delivered.

You just have a few of the goods you want to bring to Solomon. Partly to thank him for helping you and you also want to see what he is up to. 

Luke is still enjoying his conversation with Barbatos. 

With a slight spring in your step, you make your way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bonus: 
> 
> Barbatos spreading the 'love cookie' gossip later to Diavolo. 
> 
> Barbatos: "My lord, our angel student has made some special heart-shaped cookies."
> 
> Diavolo: "What splendid news. Who do you think they are for?" 
> 
> Barbatos: "Well, I have some suspects."
> 
> Diavolo: "Really? How scandalous. Should I tell Lucifer about this?" 
> 
> Barbatos: "I would advise against that."
> 
> Diavolo: "In that case, I will just root for them."


	7. Chapter 7

You reach the library door and open it. 

Somehow everything starts to warp around you and you see a vast forest spreading out in front of you. 

With disbelief you close the door and turn around, only to see more forest behind you. 

What did just happen? 

Did someone somehow teleport you?

Confused, you look around. You can only see trees.

At least you are on a path of some sort. 

In the middle of your confusion, you hear something in the bushes. It sounds large. The ground slightly vibrates from its steps. 

You have nothing to defend yourself with so you decide to run. 

The forest is huge and lucky enough you manage to lose whatever chased you. 

You are out of breath and lost. 

The forest is thinner here and you soon find a stream. Since you have no better options you decide to follow the river. 

It's your best hope of finding some kind of civilization. 

You have no idea where you are if only Simeon was here. 

Funny how he is the first person that pops into your head. 

Then you finally spot a house in the distance. 

You feel very relieved.

Soon you reach a small town. It's pretty empty. 

Then you see Levi. How strange to run into him like this. 

He sees you right away. "Ahhh I'm so glad to see you. I'm so sorry this is all my fault. You see I just tried this new game and somehow we all got sucked into the game." He almost stumbles over his own words. 

You stare at him in disbelief. "How are we getting out of here?" 

"We have to beat the game, well that is how this usually goes at least." Levi looks distraught. 

"Are you doing this often?" He seems oddly calm in your opinion. 

"I'd like to say no, but frankly it happens at least once per week." Levi sighs deeply. 

You narrow your eyes. "They should only allow you to play card games at this point."

"Well they tried but it still somehow caused many problems. It's just my destiny to be unlucky." Levi frowns. 

"I think it's your fault in this case but anyway how do we beat this game?" You just want to go back to your room at this point. 

"Well, we have to beat the main boss. Who, spoilers, is a big dragon with 3 different transformations. He is super overpowered. But with like 40-50 hours of grinding we can beat him. We will need about 6 days to beat this game and that is if we ignore all the side quests." Levi has beaten this game many times, even when this version is a remake. 

"Are you serious? I don't have that kind of time." You shake your head. 

"Where is your adventure spirit? You love this game. I mean together we can beat it easily." Levi is nonchalant about this whole thing. 

But part of Levi's statement gives you pause. "I have never played this game."

"Huh, of course, we have. Don't you remember?" Levi seems genuinely confused. 

Cold sweat runs over your back. You feel suddenly detached from yourself. "Levi, who am I?" You look at Levi with a blank expression. 

"What do you mean you are my best friend?" Levi seems to avoid a direct answer. 

You take a small breath and sternly look at Levi."Levi…What is my name?" 

"Haha, very funny. Do you have amnesia?" Levi chuckles nervously.

You feel anger rising. You have a very bad feeling right now. Similar to what you felt with Satan. 

"Leviathan, who do you see when you look at me?" You use his full name to underlay the importance of your question. 

"You are scaring me… " He avoids looking at you.

"Leviathan, say my flipping name!" You raise your voice. 

"D-don't yell at me Mc… I-I mean…" Levi regrets the slip of his tongue right away. 

Your suspicion is true. "I should've known. In your eyes I'm the same as Mc…" You feel a deep pain. You thought Levi was awkward but nice to you. You figured he was just a bit strange.

Levi looks at you with regret and profound sadness. 

You feel the same. Slowly you shake your head. You just feel so defeated right now. 

Levi never even once saw you, only the mirror version of the person he lost.

"Levi you…" You don't know what to say. You feel like crying. "You… should go." You aren't sure that you won't say something that you will regret. 

Levi looks to the ground. He doesn't need to hear anything else to know how much he has messed up. 

He had never many friends and certainly has now lost one of them.

"... I'm… I will go and beat the game." Levi wants to apologize but he knows that it won't be honest. He always has seen someone else reflected in your eyes. Levi simply turns and walks away.

You have a hard time breathing for quite a while. 

His pain, your pain, both seem to mingle inside of you. 

Without Levi, it will be pretty much impossible for you to beat this game but you also don't have a week. 

You also never played a game like this before. 

If you run into Lucifer it also would be only painful. You don't even know what you will do if you should run into Satan. 

You check your pockets and find the cookies you made. Somehow they make you smile.

What would Simeon do? Probably running to the next sweet shop. 

You chuckle a bit at this. 

No, of course, he would find a way out of here. 

You decide a good first stop is a tavern. 

Maybe you can find information or an opportunity to make money to stay at the inn. 

With a new goal in mind, you carefully make your way through the town.

Then you spot an oddly familiar cape and when you take a closer look you see it's Solomon. 

He is still a stranger to you but somehow you call out to him. "Solomon." 

He turns around and casually waves to you. "Hey nice, meeting a familiar face here."

You walk over to him. "So you ended up here too?" 

"Yeah, that's how it usually works with Levi's games. A bit inconvenient today. I had some interesting experiments going." Solomon shrugs. 

"Yeah, he said we will be here for about a week. Oh, I was on my way to you when I Landed here. I had baked goods for you." You feel bad about losing them. 

Solomon laughs. “A week? Sure if you do it the proper way, and I appreciate the thought.”

“What do you mean?” You are confused.

“This game has a way to beat it without beating the boss. Of course, Levi would never do it that way. Since it's too easy in his opinion.” Solomon shrugs.

“So how is that done?” This way sounds way better to you than waiting for fighting for who knows how long.

“First we need to go to the castle." Solomon starts walking. 

"Wait, so you are helping me?" You wonder about his nonchalant attitude. 

"I'm mostly helping myself. I was on my way to beat the game when you ran into me. With two people it will be even easier." Solomon has a smile on his face. "I mean I do have some news for you anyway but I rather show you." Solomon has a slightly teasing smile. 

Your ears perk up. "Can't you just tell me?" 

"That wouldn't be any fun though." Solomon shrugs. 

You sigh frustrated, this guy is utterly evil. 

"Don't fall behind." Solomon doesn't stop walking. 

You quickly run after him.

**Author's Note:**

> All these lovely comments finally got me to write this. 
> 
> I hope this will be a great ride.


End file.
